


Gorillas

by tutseti



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, horny kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutseti/pseuds/tutseti
Summary: Kakashi crosses the line with his mission room antics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is derived from the song "Gorillas" by Bruno Mars. This fic is not inspired by it but it was playing in my mind when I first started coming up with a title.

The tension in the atmosphere was incredibly thick and stifling. The room was eerily silent. The slightest sound of a cough, sneeze, or creaking floorboard echoed loudly. Everyone that would normally be milling about were frozen in a mixed state of shock and anticipation. Their collective focus was pinned to the mission desk. In particular they were watching two individuals- a tall lanky man with silver fine hair and pale skin and another with an olive complexion and chocolate brown hair who was seated behind the desk.

“Yo.” The man of the fair coloring gave a nonchalant wave. His one eye that wasn’t hidden from view held a rather blank expression. His voice sounded just as disinterested.

The one behind the desk flashed an obviously fake smile. “Hello, Kakashi-sensei.” The politeness in his tone sounded forced, as if the act of pleasantries were purely only maintenance checking and the man had no true delight in seeing the other’s presence. “How can I assist you today?”

He smirked at the possible innuendos that he could coax out of that question. His mask prevented his impish grin to be seen. There were so many ways he could respond and he knew for a fact that each one would ruffle the other’s feathers. If it were any other person he would not take such joy in their annoyance to his sarcasm nor would he constantly find new ways to elicit such emotions. With the man before him it was different. He loved watching him get into a tizzy. Seeing the man’s skin redden into a cherry hue and the curiosity that sparked within him about just how far down past his neck it spread always drew him in. Watching him become so animated and alive instead of the kind and mild mannered nature one assumed he could only ever be kept him interested. Hearing what new creative verbal tongue lashings and how his brain rapidly worked made him stay. His secret love for how incredibly arousing the other became for having the gall to challenge a man of his reputation and rank, to not be intimidated and treat him at the same level as a misbehaving pre-genin grew in ten fold and is what made him return time and time again. He would never ever admit it to anyone other than himself that anyone who did not cower before him but could match wits and treat him as an equal human being like the rest of the population automatically won his profound respect and deemed his absolute equal. There were very few names on that short list. He was one of them and quite possibly his favorite one. Why he held that high of a position was for reasons he refused to acknowledge because he much rather preferred to ignore things like feelings and emotions or anything that remotely reminded him that he was indeed a human being.

“Ma... Iruka-sensei, being so forward. I at least require dinner and a few drinks first.” That exasperated sigh combined with those narrowing eyes sent a shiver down his spine.  He knew his warm up act was already working. It was only a matter of time before he started the main attraction. Now was only a matter of deciding how long to drag this moment out. That could only be dictated by the other’s next response. 

Iruka gave Kakashi a look that said exactly what he was thinking. Everyone who was in the room could easily read his facial expression. The academy instructor was in no mood for games today, especially the ones from the batty jounin standing in front of him. Kakashi constantly pushed his buttons and it infuriated him because that man had an uncanny knowledge of knowing exactly which ones to press in order to trigger him. On good days he actually enjoyed bantering with him and even prolonged it on purpose. He thrived on intellectual stimulation (especially when most of his days were spent conversing with children under the age of 12) and Kakashi surprised him by providing it because he was, quite frankly, the least likely person to do that for him- and in such a steady and readily available way. It wasn’t that Iruka thought he was a neanderthal. Kakashi’s vastly superior intellect and how it was rivalled or surpassed only by the Nara clan was a well known fact just as how the sky was blue. For the longest time he could have sworn the older man hated him, especially given Iruka’s minor and emotionally charged insubordination regarding Naruto’s entry into the chuunin exams. Even after Kakashi accepted his apology Iruka had it in the back of his mind the possibly that he still held some hostility towards him. The unpredictability of his “antics” during their exchanges in the mission’s room only reinforced that for him. He had never dreamed that they would have anything in common-unofficially and heavily inferred from the deep underlying levels of their encounters, discovering what was subversive and hidden underneath the underneath was far more stimulating than what others around them could only see on the surface level- but there was something else besides brains that constantly goaded him to play these games every single time knowing full well just how infuriated he would become.

“I only pay when the person is worth my time.” His voice was so monotone and flat that if his facial expression did not scream to Kakashi that Iruka was not having any of it today then his voice would be like a giant neon sign broadcasting it to him. Even someone with little to no social interaction skills would be able to understand that. “Do you have a report to turn in? If not get out and go somewhere else instead of wasting everyone’s time by holding up the line.” 

His lone eye closed and beamed an upside down crescent smile. Kakashi’s insides were filling with devilish glee. He especially loved taunting Iruka when he was in a foul mood. The younger man took on a whole different quality when he was in this state. At times when he was alone and actually decided to allow himself to examine his thoughts and feelings he contemplated if he had a fetish towards aggression; he always found the other extremely arousing when in that state. His dick would always harden when they fought but he always chalked it up to the spontaneous male erections his gender were prone to. He never needed the sharingan to vividly recall those exchanges. Feeling that erotic tightening was how he was able to suspect that this was a new kink for him. He always allowed himself to indulge it, stroking himself long and slow as his memory replayed their most recent argument. He would squeeze his balls as Iruka would shove him or wag his finger at him as he launched into a lecture. Slick his other hand with lube and fuck himself lewdly, seeing those chocolate eyes alive with fire and throwing daggers. Dig his nails into that slit at the head of his penis when he would get called names and rub the precum all over. Orgasm hard and messily shoot his seed without a care where it would land, letting himself moan and cry out like a bitch in heat as his ears replayed how Iruka would discipline him if he were one of his students and pulled that level of childish behavior. Those were his favorite orgasms; he would be spent and sated for days, even weeks sometimes- usually when he had a mission so shortly after succumbing to his lewd urges. His desire to read “Icha Icha” for any sort of curiosity or minor edging sexual gratification would be nonexistent. Staring at Iruka now gave him hope that he would be starting his return time off with such blissful relaxation the instant he got home.

“As a matter of fact I do. I am never wasting my time when it comes to you, Iruka-sensei.” He was so excited and glad the other was in his current mood. He had decided to up the ante in such a risky way that an angry Iruka would give him such a reaction he didn’t realize until that very moment he was desperately greedy for. Any other time it would be comical and he would take pride in the new story and gossip it would create for the village. If there was one thing that Kakashi was good at it was being unwaveringly devoted to his beautiful mistress Kohona. Giving it humor and joy was just as important to him as protecting her from enemy invaders who sought her harm. And boy would this be a story of legend but also could be quite possibly the best spank bank material he will have ever acquired! He reached into his belt pouch and pulled out his “report” and unceremoniously let it drop onto the desk. It made a loud thud that echoed through the abnormally silent room. He kept himself as still as a statue even though every fiber of his being was wildly alive and on baited breath with anticipation. 

The chuunin looked down and instantly regretted it. Kakashi was notorious for turning in reports in unorthodox forms instead of the standard log format that was required and Iruka had no qualms forcing him, and anyone else, to rewrite it all on the proper paperwork and reject every single attempt that was substandard.  But this…. this was a new low, even for Kakashi. Right before his very eyes was a book, an actual book, and knowing who had produced it it was anything but ordinary. On the cover was a full color drawing of a woman, completely naked, with ridiculous cartoonishly oversized breasts. She had one tit in her hand and brought up to her mouth, her plump rosey lips were suckling her nipple like a feeding infant. Her legs were spread wide and putting her hairless nearly neon pink colored vagina on full display. A manicured finger was touching her clitoris and overly exaggerated white liquid was flowing out of her opening. The title along the side was equally offensive: “50 Trains of Ecstasy: The Cum Guzzler Diaries.” 

The room was a vacuum of nothingness. Not even the sounds of people breathing could be heard. All eyes were focused so intensely on the two men. Anyone who dared to enter were immediately pulled off to the side and forced to not utter a single word. No one wanted to interrupt what was about to unfold before their eyes. Iruka surprised everyone, including himself. He stared at the offensive thing silently without saying a single word. He also made no facial reaction, no body twitch, showed no sign of what he was thinking. His face did not flush so there was no way anyone could guess how he felt. 

“What’s the matter, Iruka-sensei? Do you not like my present?” Kakashi’s voice was so steady and still came across as disinterested. He opened his eye because he needed to see that marvelous reaction. He wanted to record it with his sharingan but if he did that then their game would be exposed and everyone would know that he was intentionally doing everything he could to provoke him. And he never wanted the game to end. Iruka’s reactions were so deliciously predictably unpredictable that he savored them better than saury prepared for him by some of the finest chefs. “I was on such a secretive and covert mission that I had to hide my note taking.”

Suddenly the sound of Iruka’s chair scraping against the floor boards cut through the thick veil that covered the room. Calmly he stood and picked up the book, making sure to keep that heinous cover pointed towards his body and not flashed around for even more people to see. “Hatake-sensei, a word please.” His voice was curt but still very polite. He looked over to the other nin seated next to him and bowed as he excused himself. He then turned and proceeded to walk out of the room through the back door that said _authorized personnel only_ (aka only the hokage and those of the mission room staff with clearance to enter the records rooms). He said nothing more but it was clear to everyone that Kakashi was to follow and he did just that.

 

They walked in utter silence down the narrow corridor. They passed rooms that held the personnel files of every shinobi that ever served the village, the rooms that housed the files of every completed D, C, B, A, and S-Rank mission respectively. They even walked right by the reference library that required explicit written permission directly from the hokage and required an escort who also counted every second of the limited time the visiting party had to do their research. Finally Iruka stopped in front of an unmarked room and opened the door. It was a small conference room, barely large enough to comfortably hold five people. Kakashi followed him inside and shut the door behind him. He took a few steps further inside and waited. For Iruka to not immediately blow up in his face was new to him. The other was an emotional creature and he admired that about the man because that was something he could never be- so honest and unapologetically expressive. Being like that required showing vulnerability and Kakashi just couldn’t bring himself to do that. He had lost so many of the people he had once opened himself up to whole heartedly and he refused to feel that pain and loss again. He had so few he trusted now and what little bit of genuine emotion he showed them (usually in an unintentionally awkward way) had been like pulling teeth to coax out of him. It took an extremely high level of trust just for that but the level of rawness that Iruka constantly wore openly for all to see was something Kakashi just could not to allow for himself.

Iruka still had his back to him. Before Kakashi could say anything he spun around and threw the book at him. He caught it easily. There was a blazing inferno within those dark eyes. It was like nothing the other had seen before. Iruka stormed up to Kakashi and snatched back the book. That confused him until he felt the paperback make contact with his shoulder, bicep and any other erratically placed target on his person, repeatedly. Not once had the instructor inflicted harm on him- it was always threatened but the worst he ever did was the one time he pulled a prank on him involving his ninken, steak bribery, and itching powder that had been added to his laundry detergent. Iruka never intentionally sought to inflict physical pain so this was surprising but Kakashi surmised that the rage and emotions the other was feeling were so strong and foreign that he didn’t know what else to do with them.

He was seeing red. He was so morbidly disgusted, offended and outraged at the audacity of what the other had done that he needed to physically exert himself. He couldn’t find words like he normally would… well, at least not ones that were as highly creative or complete thoughts. “You!  You… just what the hell were you thinking?!” He gripped the spine tightly with both hands and continued to strike the senior shinobi. He wasn’t hitting him very hard and the whole act was more of a cathartic release for himself. “Of all the idiotic stunts I’ve tolerated from you…. The hair-brain and asinine excuses…. Just… what… why… I can’t...”

Kakashi felt himself growing an erection. Seeing this new set of rawness from the other went straight to his groin and the arousal hit him with a force unlike anything he had ever experienced. There was no way he could convince himself that he was not legitimately turned on. The other was starting to loose steam and Kakashi was thankful. He had recently come back from a mission and even though he already had some minor cuts and bruises he did not want more. However the wildness was still present in the others eyes and that made something click inside Kakashi’s mind. 

He couldn't stop himself and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to. He felt as if his consciousness decided to have an outer body experience and he was along for the ride as a primalness from buried deep within him took over. His hands wrapped around caramel wrists and held them tightly. This automatically caused Iruka to stop. He then yanked the man forward with a rough tug and kissed him. It was rough and sloppy and cloth covered but he didn't care. He was filled with need for the younger man. He would probably regret this and end up with Naruto’s favorite teacher despising him and disgusted but he would deal with that then. Not now. Now was about desire and what he craved was to devour and be devoured by the other. 

 

The rejection and shove never came. There was no wiping of lips with the back of a hand nor lecture about inappropriate behavior and sexual preferences. Instead captured hands fisted the front of his vest and hot air that was not his own seeped through his mask. Teeth grazed threads and a slick tongue danced and pushed into fabric as if there was no barrier preventing exploration. That tongue was not sweet and innocent, drenching every bit it touched. It was lewd and experienced and made Kakashi weak in the knees.

He let go of Iruka’s wrists. He snatched the book before making the hand gestures for a teleportation jutsu. As the smoke cleared he blindly tossed the thing away. It crashed loudly into his bedroom wall but he didn't care. He snaked a hand through the locks of that chestnut ponytail and tugged hard. This was meant to infuriate the man more but also clue him in on their sudden change of scenery. He was not going to take anything by force and suspected he wouldn't have to. However he still intended to give Iruka the right to choose. If the man decided to come to his senses and punch him in the face he would take the blow and be fine with it. But if he decided to turn his shamefully secret masturbation sessions into reality he would make sure to not disappoint. 

Iruka blinked a couple times and his eyes briefly darted around, scanning the room. They then fixed onto the other. The flames still burned hot but there was now that same animalistic lust that was consuming his senses. Half a second later the chuunin pounced and resumed his previous desire to dominate Kakashi’s mouth. Their hands were no longer idle. They quickly removed hitai-ate, pushed off vests and unzipped pants. They slipped under shirts to touch warm skin, rake nails over defined muscles, pinch sensitive nipples. They would part only long enough for the time it took to lift shirts over heads or help the other remove a troublesome piece of their uniforms. Mouths would still found other parts to claim if lips were temporarily unavailable. 

Kakashi was surprised that Iruka made no attempts to remove his mask. Honestly he wasn't sure if he wanted it gone. Of course he would love to feel those clearly experienced lips against his own and want to swallow his saliva but it was loudly unspoken that Iruka was also giving Kakashi the choice. It was one thing to be doing this in the conference room and Iruka could by all rights demand the mask be removed but now that they weren't there. He wasn't and seemed perfectly content in assuming Kakashi’s quirk carried over into this arena and indulging it. The fact that he was now preoccupying himself with shoving his hands down the back of his pants to fondle and squeeze his ass and create a wet hot trail down his neck seems to emphasize this. 

Iruka’s fingernails dug into the firm pale flesh and he relished in the throaty moan he was given. His teeth nipped and scraped across the dark fabric before meeting bare skin. He bit and sucked and made sure marks were peppered across his chest as he dropped to his knees. He laid his tongue flat and dragged it along his abdomen, enjoying the taste of salty flesh. Then without warning he removed his hands and curled his fingers over the hem of his trousers. He made sure he had the material of both his pants and boxers in hand before he yanked them down in one swift motion.

The rush of cool air hit Kakashi’s newly exposed lower half and it made him shiver from both the cold and the sudden freedom from clothing. His hardening cock twitched and thickened more as his arousal grew ten fold. He watched with anticipation, biting down on his hidden bottom lip as his storm colored eye focused on the other. It widened as he felt the warmth and wetness surround him, tan lips open wide and engulfing his manhood. He lifted up his forehead protector and exposed his sharingan. He knew he would feel the chakra drain and pay the price for it later but recording this was well worth it.

Iruka’s deep muddy eyes locked with the mismatched orbs of the other. They never wavered, even as the eye of the Uchiha spun. The power of that eye terrified him, sending a shiver down his spine. However the danger associated with becoming lost in it combined with his stewing rage stimulated his arousal and excited him, allowing him to give in to his wicked and devilish side. He bobbed slowly, tongue lazily dancing over the throbbing member. He intentionally was languid in his movements and reviled in the low guttural moans he pulled out of the other. Hearing the normally stoic and silent warrior slowly breaking through that stone cold wall over his emotions and giving in to making the most erotic sounds to ever grace his ears drove him mad with desire. He hummed before sliding his lips down the shaft as far as he could comfortably take. The head hit the back of his throat and still he kept looking up at him.

Kakashi felt like he was dreaming and did not dare want to wake up. The slow build was agonizing but at the same time he didn’t want it any other way. He didn’t dare tear his eyes away from the other. He couldn’t even if he tried. He felt like the other had cast a powerful genjutsu and he was trapped in its iron hold. He was loving every second of the blissful torture. He felt his knees buckling and his body trembling under the exquisite ministrations of Iruka’s tongue. He failed miserably in containing his gasp as his penis was fully engulfed in the velvety warmth. Seeing those luscious full lips spread wide around him almost made him cum but he forced himself not to. His member wept precum as it brushed against the back of the chuunin’s throat. His hands instinctively went to the top of the other’s head, fingers fisting the surprising soft tresses. He started to remove the hair tie, desperately wanting to see those locks cascading down and framing his face as he continued to suck his cock.

Iruka’s hand instantly shot up and grabbed Kakashi’s. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. There was a loud pop as he tore himself away from his rather delicious distraction. “If your mask stays so does my ponytail.” The strict no nonsense tone made him shiver uncontrollably with no way of hiding it. His cock twitched and grew thicker, more pre-cum dripping out. His balls felt so tight that it was almost painful and he groaned in frustration. Reluctantly his fingers slipped down from the top of his head only to softly caress the tan flesh of his cheek. He couldn’t bring himself to remove his mask; it being his one defense from exposing himself and being completely vulnerable. He wasn’t ready to do that with anyone. Maybe he would someday but not today.

The teacher slowly stood from from his kneeling position. He wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand. He then spun Kakashi around and pushed him towards the bed. The older nin did not need much coaxing. He stumped a bit due to his pants around his ankles. He hastily removed them and before climbing onto the bed. He reached out and quickly dug through the drawer of his nightstand, desperately and blindly searching their contents. He wasn’t able to for long as he felt a firm, almost bruising grip on his hips before being dragged backwards. Kakashi tried to turn over but was shoved back down. His face was pressed against the soft fabric of his bedding as he allowed himself to be up on his knees and his ass practically up in the air, exposed.

His eyes went wide as he felt his cheeks were pulled apart. They nearly bulged out of their sockets as he felt something strange and wet touch his puckered hole. “Fuck!” He gripped the sheets and jerked as he felt something push inside. The hands on his hips held him steady as Iruka continued. Once the shock wore off pleasure washed over him. Sure he’d given rim job and eaten ass before but _never_ had anyone done it to him. No one had the balls to even ask. And Iruka just went and did it. Kakashi was starting to realize the younger man was a doer and he would most definitely be doing him soon.

He covered the opening with his lips and sucked. He loved hearing the other unravel and moaning like an animal in heat. He relished in how he was able to make the feared ninja come undone. He lapped his tongue all around, swirling across every inch of the sensitive skin. Hearing Kakashi suddenly make the most lewd noise he had ever heard he repeated the action that caused it. His cock was aching from being neglected but he had to block that out of his time.

He tore his mouth away but not before biting at the pale flesh under his hands. “Lube.” The single word was almost like a command. Kakashi felt the weight of the mattress change at the same time that he felt hands leave his hips. Apparently he didn’t move fast enough because he felt a swat on his backside. It wasn’t painful in the slightest but it definitely wasn’t light and playful. It brought Kakashi back down from heaven just enough for him to regain focus. He crawled up towards the head on the bed and resumed his earlier search. He grabbed a dark colored bottle and a box of condoms. He made the mistake of turning to look at the other while tossing over the items. Kakashi’s had no idea if he was drooling and frankly didn’t care. He made sure to drink in the sight of his adonis- broad muscular shoulders, wide and defined chest, flat stomach with the hints of developed abs, thick thighs… and a fat swollen cock that was at attention and just begging to be touched. He knew he was staring and didn’t give a damn. Iruka’s penis was like a magnet drawing him in and before he knew it he was crawling on all fours towards him.

Iruka’s eyes followed as the other slinked towards him like a stealthy predator.  He leaned back and propped himself up on one arm. His other hand reached out and touched the other’s face tenderly, his thumb brushing over cloth covered lips. His fingers soon traced over his ear before snaking up into that mess of silver hair. Kakashi’s body shook ever so minutely with need. He was almost certain Iruka hadn’t seen it except for the look that translated in his eye. He closed it and let himself give in to the touch. It was only for an instant before he felt those fingers tighten and yank him forward. Kakashi caught himself and looked up at Iruka. The teacher had a poker face that he didn’t think the other was capable of possessing. He didn’t have to utter a single word for the older man to understand the command. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before he made a decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret. “Fuck it.” He hooked a finger under the edge of his mask and pulled it down, revealing his most closely guarded secret. He licked his lips a bit slowly to tease the other and also draw out the anticipation. He was rewarded with a barely audible gasp and a slightly painful tug at his scalp.

Iruka’s gaze remained on him as he sank down, taking that slightly short but thick trunk into his mouth. It’s velvety texture alone made him groan in ecstasy. This wasn’t the first dick he’s sucked but Iruka’s was by far his favorite. He took his time letting his tongue act as the catalyst to set off both of their somesthetic senses. He wanted to memorize every inch and curve, raised edge or smooth plain. He wanted Iruka to crave the same; to want to bury himself deep inside Kakashi’s throat and let go. Iruka’s pupils were blown wide and his chest was starting to rise and fall a little more rapidly. Seeing that wild look in those normally smiling eyes made him purr and taking more of him in. He forced his throat to relax as he felt that plump mushroom brush the back of his oral cavity and near his pharynx. He hummed and sucked in his cheeks, creating an almost vacuum like seal of pressure around that marvelous delight. He heard Iruka cry out before a stinging sensation covered his entire scalp.

The teacher yanked hard on Kakashi’s wild mane and forceful pulled his mouth away from his cock. He regretted doing it- he was so damn close to cumming- but he wasn’t ready to end things, at least not that way. He could see the look of confusion, surprise, and a bit of sadness in the other’s eyes. He hadn’t wanted things to stop either. He let go of his hair and pushed him back, a bit more forcefully that he originally intended. “Get on your hands and knees.” He did his best to use his best authoritative voice but he couldn’t help the slight cracking that stemmed from still feeling affected by that amazing blow job.

Kakashi’s eyes brightened at the command and he scrambled to do as instructed. He smiled, genuine and true, as he felt hand on his buttox once more. Of course Iruka couldn’t see it. He tensed as he felt a cold, slick finger breach him. It stung, having been some time since he last bottomed and he had skipped anal play the last couple times he had masturbated. He sucked in air through his teeth, the sound coming out louder than he anticipated. He felt the other still and a gentle caress of his hip, an attempt at soothing but undoubtedly laced with worry and potentially the fading rage he so desperately wanted pounding into him. He reached back to stop the caress. Hopefully it would signal that he wanted to keep going, that he didn’t want this to end. He let go once Iruka resumed.

He started to pant as he felt himself being worked open. The burning quickly turned into pleasure as another digit was pushed inside and then a third. He could the stay like that and slowly let his climax build but that’s not what he truly wanted. It wasn’t enough. He wanted to be filled and stuffed and utterly broken. Kakashi pushed back against those fingers that constantly held ink pens and chalk, pointed at self-righteous shinobi with big egos and little mind. He was impatient and wanted him now. He needed Iruka to consume him.

Iruka got the hint as he felt the other rock against his hand. He smack an ass cheek to stop him before holding him steady. He removed his hand, hearing the slippery pop before his fingers cooled from no longer in that heat. He bit down on the spot he had slapped as he fumbled with a condom. Once he rolled it on securely he shifted and positioned himself behind the other. He pushed inside slowly and used all of his willpower to not cum right then and there. The deadliest nin of his generation was so utterly tight and warm and beyond perfect. Oh did he feel amazing! He normally didn’t like such a tight partner but this felt like the most perfect fit, like Kakashi’s insides were created specifically to mold around him. He pushed forward all the way in and stayed there for a few seconds, panting but also giving the other time to adjust. 

Kakashi gripped the sheets as the other seated himself into him. The other’s ample girth stretched him out more than he was anticipated but it was still incredible. He felt fuller than any toy or fingers could provide. He rarely let anyone top him and those who had the honor had never felt this good. He wanted him to move, to slam brutally into him and tear him to shreds but he wasn’t. Ever the considerate man, Iruka was waiting for him to adjust before continuing. Kakashi didn’t know if he could feel elated or pissed because of the thoughtfulness. He wasn’t some delicate flower who’d break just because he seldom had a dick up his ass. But it was Iruka so he really couldn’t hold it against him or truly be upset. But he did want to be fucked and fucked damn hard.

“I’m good.” he said, breaking the tense silence that had filled the room. “Please….” He emphasized his need by pushing back against him. That tiny action sucked the other inside deeper and neither could suppress the guttural moans that it drew out. As if to not lose that feeling Iruka pulled back a bit and pulled Kakashi’s hips down as he pushed back in. His fingers gripped tighter and he continued to plunge in and out with short, shallow strokes.

Kakashi felt like he was on cloud nine- something he honestly forgot existed. He could get addicted to this feeling of heaven. If he were to die right then and there he would be content and that was something he never thought he would experience.He gripped the sheets tighter, the fabric rumpling under his long gangly fingers. He started to match the pace wanting, needing to feel more. As if reading his mind Iruka shifted his position and slammed in hard. His eyes opened wide and he made no attempt to silence the lewd noise he made.

Hearing Kakashi produce that kind of cry made something snap in Iruka’s mind. He pulled out nearly to the tip only to start pumping in harder, forcing more and more of those ribald sounds to fill the room. He put one hand on the bed to prop himself as he leaned over his back. He let out a deep groan as he knew he had found the right spot. “I want to hear you.” he said against a pale ear, his voice husky from his own selfish desire. His other hand left Kakashi’s hip and slid up his frame. Tan fingers played along his scarred chest before grazing over a nipple. The body beneath him shivered and shuddered as he rolled the blushed hardening nub between calloused fingertips.  He let his tongue lick around the cartilage shell of his ear before gently biting down. “Give me what I want.”

He was shocked at how easily he obeyed the command. He moaned and wailed unabashed like a bitch in heat. He spread his legs further apart and raised his ass higher, face in turn pressed down and almost buried into the bedding. He didn’t hold back, he couldn’t even if he tried. Iruka was driving him mad and still he wanted more. He _needed_ more. He tried to turn his head, wanting to feel the other’s lips against his own. Instead he continued to feel them tease his ear. That was en erogenous zone for him and his skin fell flush and on fire with every wisp of breath that fell upon it. He cries became more and more shameless as he felt his need for release twisting inside him clawing to get out.

“Tell me what you want.”

Those words were like a jolt of lightening to his groin. He felt himself starting to weep- both with fluid from his eyes and tip of his cock. Another pinch to his nipples had him whimpering. “Please…” he rasped.

“Tell me, Kakashi.” Iruka’s mouth left wet open kisses down his neck towards his shoulder. “Beg for it.”

Kakashi’s body was quaking as the younger man continued to plow into him. He felt the pit of his stomach knot and his balls tighten. His orgasm was near and he didn’t it desperately. “Please Iruka… I… I need to cum.” Teeth dug into his shoulder and the jounin cried out in pleasure. He usually didn’t like biting but for some reason the spot Iruka picked did nothing but feed into his desperation.

The teacher smirked while sucking at the skin in between his teeth. Having one of the ninja world’s most feared warriors acting like a deplorable whore at his mercy drove him harder. He shifted his hips and thrust harder. He couldn’t hide his satisfaction when he felt himself brush against the other’s prostate. The sobbing the other produced confirmed to him that he found his sweet spot. He was so damn close himself, not sure how much longer he would be able to hold out. He raked his nails down his chest and abdomen, inching towards that throbbing member. “When do you want it?” His own voice was ragged and panting, showing signs that he was almost lost to the bliss that would soon come with release. He refused to do so first however.

“Now!” Kakashi begged. “I need to cum now god damn it!”

Iuka’s hand wrapped around his penis. Just a couple quick strokes was all it took to push him over the edge. He shut his eyes tight and fisted the sheets as his seed forcibly shot out of him. He cried out as his body shook; large amounts of that white hot liquid painted both the bed and parts of his stomach. The other’s continued thrusted seemed to coax more and more of it out of him as he continued to orgasm harder than he ever had before. He felt the weight of the other change, Iruka speeding up before his mouth bit down on his shoulder once more, harder this time. The other’s semen shot out and coated him, the warmth spilling inside of his foreign and yet extremely satisfying.

His body went limp and felt like jelly, still convulsing from his release. Iruka was spent on top of him, panting heavily. He felt weakened and collapsed on the bed, unable to hold up their combined weight. They were both utterly spent and Kakashi’s had this wave of bliss and content wash over him as part of his post coitus afterglow. They laid like that for a while, a heaped pile on top of one another, neither wanting nor willing to move and break contact. Kakashi felt like he could fall asleep like this with the warmth of the other wrapped around him and the sounds of Iruka’s shallow breathing and slowly steadying heartbeat.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when the younger man finally stirred. He pouted as he felt Iruka’s flaccid cock slip out of him. The loss was affecting him far greater than he ever would have anticipated. Slowly he rolled over onto his back. He lifted a forearm over his head, resting over his eyes. He snuck a quick glance as the other got up out of the bed. He closed his eyes and smiled.  If he were a cat he would be purring right now. If he were a dog his tail would be wagging incessantly. He was proud of himself for his victory at not only achieving new wanking material by how deliciously enraged the other was but getting dominated and fucked was a surprise bonus. He would be satisfied for months one his next deployment- which knowing the hokage would be very soon.

His instincts kicked in and he caught the rag that was thrown to him without even looking. He looked at it for a second, surprised that it was wet. His eyes lingered on Iruka as he was bending over, more than likely retrieving his clothing. He let his sharingan briefly record the way those tan muscles flexed and contracted and his moved, playing particularly close attention to his ass. He quickly closed his eye as he felt the tug at his chakra system. Plus he suspected the other was glaring at him.

“Kakashi, don’t pull another stunt like this again.” Iruka sighed.  “The next time you want me screw you, be like a normal person and just ask me.” Even though he sounded off put there was a spark in those brown eyes. They both knew Kakashi would do this again and neither had any intention to prevent it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at PWP smut in a VERY long time, and even then it wasn't this explicit. I had to push myself multiple times to complete this. I wanted to challenge myself to get out of my comfort zone. I hoped it worked.


End file.
